


Princelings and Toys

by Jathis



Series: Dirty Fun With Boyfriends [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blindfolds, Cecearlos - Freeform, Dom/sub, Handcuffs, M/M, Roleplay, Safewords, dom!Cecil, sub!Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil and Carlos having random kinky sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princelings and Toys

It never failed to make Cecil hard when he was done getting Carlos ready for one of their little quick games. The older man was always ready and willing to be bossed around by the younger radio host, obediently stripping off his clothes when given a single word command, dropping down to his knees with another command a second later.

The scientist was down on his knees, a spreader bar strapped to his ankles, keeping his legs wide apart. His hands were put in handcuffs behind his back, the palms of his hands forced to rest on the back of his head. This kept his arms up and spread, looking as if he were presenting himself for some kind of inspection. A black blindfold was tied over his eyes, leaving him to try and listen for the sound of Cecil’s feet.

Carlos gasped and mewled as he felt a familiar hand covered in leather run over his chest. He always loved it when Cecil wore his white leather gloves and he mewled as he felt the other hand join in, stroking his shoulders and chest, teasing and pinching his nipples sharply, drawing whimpers from him.

“Oh God…”

He could already imagine what Cecil was wearing. The radio host would be naked save for a tight pair of leather pants that matched his gloves, no underwear underneath and with the strings already loosened. Carlos had once told him that it made him look like some kind of spoiled prince and Cecil had perked up at this and accepted it as his role during their games.

“Gods don’t exist here,” Cecil sniffed, flicking his nipples in punishment. “Stay focused on your current situation, toy.”

His cock twitched at the way Cecil spoke, deep and low and oh so very threatening. He licked his lips, shifting ever so slightly on his knees, yelping when this movement earned him a sharp slap to his ass. “Ah! Please…”

“My toy presumes much if he believes himself capable of asking for anything,” Cecil snorted, moving around to stand in front of Carlos now, hands on his hips as he looked down at him. “Does my toy need a punishment?”

“Ngh…”

“Color!” Cecil barked.

Carlos blushed, shifting again before finally answering, “purple.” His head snapped to the side as Cecil slapped him across the face, a scream forced out of his mouth. “Purple!” Carlos’ head was snapped to the opposite side and he moaned, tasting a small bit of copper on his bottom lip where it had split.

Cecil reached out to press a thumb against the small wound and Carlos could almost see the look of concern flash across his face. Cecil always became concerned when there was a small amount of blood but Carlos had assured him that he would always tell him if he thought things were going too far.

“…Color?” Cecil asked.

“Purple,” Carlos promised. The hand was removed from his lip and he perked up a little when he heard the sound of Cecil pulling his pants down, his erection springing free. He moaned, his own cock twitching awake more and more, bobbing in the air in desperate need.

“My toy is so…eager,” Cecil whispered, running a hand through his hair, covered fingertips dragging over his scalp to cause a shudder of pleasure to run down his spine. “Perhaps I will continue to keep you, hm?”

“Please…please, use me, princeling?” He could feel the heat coming off of Cecil’s body as he stepped closer and he opened his mouth immediately, tongue lolling out of his mouth.

“If my toy wishes to have his mouth fucked…” Cecil cooed. He reached around to grab a hold of Carlos’ bound hands and gripped the base of his erection, pressing the head against Carlos’ bottom lip, rubbing it against it for several achingly slow seconds before forcing the head into his mouth. “Suck,” he commanded.

Carlos obeyed as soon as the word was given. He swallowed and bobbed his head as fast as he could, groaning around the hot flesh in his mouth. His cheeks became hollow and he pushed himself as far as he could go, whimpering when Cecil suddenly pulled his cock out of his mouth completely, leaning forward to try and get at it.

“Easy…” Cecil purred, “I want you to open your mouth and hold still, toy. Can you do that for me?”

“Ye-yes…”

“I’m going to fuck my toy’s face until I cum. Understand?”

“Purple.”

“Good toy.”

Carlos braced himself as best as he could, opening his mouth wide and holding as still as he could. He moaned loudly as Cecil’s cock was thrust into his mouth, gagging softly around the hot erection, forcing himself not to suck and to just kneel there with his mouth wide open. He could hear Cecil grunting and moaning above him and he blushed, his cock leaking precum from the arousing sensations and sounds all around him.

“Tongue!” Cecil hissed. He moaned loudly as he felt Carlos press the flat of his tongue against the underside of his erection. “Fuck! So warm,” he whimpered. He pressed on the back of Carlos’ head, forcing him to bob his head in time with his thrusts into his mouth, mewling as he listened to Carlos gag and splutter wetly around his cock. “Ah…Ca-Carlos…”

Carlos started to hum loudly, making his tongue vibrate against Cecil. A few seconds later he was being yanked off of Cecil’s erection, gasping for air and bracing himself as Cecil stroked himself two times before cumming, spilling his semen onto Carlos’ face, letting it drip down his panting mouth and onto his heaving chest.

“I think…my toy deserves to cum, hm?” Cecil panted, trying to keep up the act a little longer.

“Please let me cum, princeling…” Carlos agreed, nodding his head and licking at the semen covering his lips. He gasped and mewled as he felt Cecil’s now ungloved hand grip his hard cock, pumping him at a fast and steady pace, forcing an orgasm out of him in a short amount of time.

The blindfold was ripped off of his eyes and he was deeply kissed, groaning against Cecil’s mouth. He chuckled when Cecil licked the wound on his bottom lip, waiting patiently to be unlocked before attempting to move, hugging onto him for support. “Cecil…”

“I love you so much,” Cecil whispered, pulling Carlos up onto his feet, allowing him to lean against him. He blushed as he touched the split lip with the tip of his index finger. “Does it hurt?” he asked.

“M’fine,” Carlos promised, his voice husky and strained from the abuse.

Cecil blushed, nuzzling and kissing him again before saying, “let’s take a warm bath, hm? That’ll help you relax.”

“Whatever you wish, princeling,” Carlos teased, chuckling when Cecil made a face, giving his arm a gentle slap.


End file.
